


Howlin' For You [WIP]

by KindListener



Category: Smokin' Aces (2006)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Dildos, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/pseuds/KindListener
Summary: You, an old friend of the Tremor brothers, get kidnapped by Darwin for Jeeves's birthday.[WARNING: THIS IS FILTHY.]
Relationships: Darwin Tremor/Reader, Darwin Tremor/You, Jeeves Tremor/Reader, Jeeves Tremor/You
Kudos: 7





	Howlin' For You [WIP]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Birthday Jeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809857) by [Reaper1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaper1313/pseuds/Reaper1313). 



> I'm self-indulgent so I wanted to write a quick thing with Darwin and Jeeves. Too bad it turned out not to be quick. Anyway, I love these filthy sewer boys.  
> (*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ

“Hey there, pretty thang. Looks like you're wakin’ up." Murmurs a smooth Southern drawl. My eyes scan the room looking for the owner of the voice; spotting him standing by the door. I squint, trying to get a better look at him. It's a skinny guy dressed in some ratty white wife-beater and jeans. Damn it, Darwin.  
“What do you want?” I spit back, crawling off the yellowed sheets of a bed, brushing myself down and looking around. The place is a bomb site, covered with crushed beer cans and items of leather and latex clothing, in all forms and fashions.  
“You’re gonna be a present for Jeeves. He likes 'em...curvier boys.” He gives me a grin as his eyes roam up and down my figure.  
“... What if I don’t want to be?” I dare to ask and the Southerner chuckles and pushes himself off the wall.  
“It ain't like you got a choice.” He states, turning as he exits the room, locking the door behind him.

I know these boys. I know what they're like. I have a glance around the room again, looking for something to use as a weapon, just in case. All I can see is a gun catalogue, a porn magazine, a pack of tissues and...okay, yep that's a dildo. Blushing wildly, I pick up the dildo. Heavy, black and way too big for anyone to take. I grab it by the shaft. Jeez, I wonder if Jeeves can actually use this... At the end of the day, it might make a decent enough bludgeoning weapon based upon the weight of it. The window catches my eye and I run over to it. Motherfucker. Bolted shut, from the other side. I'm stuck.

I'm not sure how long I've been here. Maybe half an hour? Maybe a day? Who knows by this point.

The roar of a car engine brings me back to the window, waiting to see who'll pull up next. A souped-up 1966 Pontiac Bonneville with flames painted down the sides pulls up into the drive and the engine goes quiet. Not long after, a man steps from the driver’s side: a little shorter than the man I met earlier but more built. God, he was intimidating like the first one, though. He wears a bright red wrestling outfit with goggles on his bald head. That outfit had to be two sizes too small.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the passenger side door bursts open. Holy....shit. As the other man steps out of the car, the car rises up, now free of his weight. Jeeves. He has to be at least six foot. He's bigger and taller and, oh God, his biceps. He wears just a black jump suit with short sleeves, showing off all the tattoos he has on the sun-kissed skin of those bulging muscles. He has a mohawk that's brushed back. He turns his eyes to my window, causing me jump back.

Five minutes, I wait. Five minutes of hearing them yelling and wrestling around while I slowly reach for my huge, black, silicone weapon. Five minutes. The door is unlocked and opened, revealing all three brothers standing just outside the door.  
“Happy Birthday, brother!” Darwin and Lester the brothers rang out.  
“You got me him?”  
“Yup. He's all yours." Darwin grins, grabbing an eager-looking Lester and pulling him back .  
“How’d you get here, darlin'?” Jeeves asks in a deep, Southern drawl that sends shivers all down my body.  
“Your dumbass brother kidnapped me. Again."  
“And you waited in it for me?" He cocks his head, eyes drifting down to the huge dildo in my hands.  
“No!" I argue, dropping my makeshift melee weapon as my cheeks glow with heat. “I didn’t wait for you, Jeeves! Al-Also, when’s the last time you washed your damn sheets?"  
“Dunno." He answers truthfully.

"I was stuck in here." I sigh, wishing I didn't find him so damn attractive.  
“Why didn’t ya open the door then?" He's chuckling at me like I'm the stupid one.  
“Because it was locked."  
“Oh. Riiiiiiight… It’s my birthday…" He changes the subject with a lopsided grin.  
“I mean, happy birthday and all but I really want to leave. I'm not really in a party mood anymore." I try and reason with him and his smile falters.  
“You don’t wanna be...here?” He asks, slightly hurt.  
“No, I don’t.”  
“Then, leave.” He states, moving from the door and taking a seat on the bed, unzipping his jump suit.

Oh my God.... This man is built beyond belief. Even though he seems to have gotten the short end of the stick when it comes to intelligence, he's actually relatively attractive. No. No, don't think like that. It's those eyes. Those piercing, blue eyes. I need to get out of here. No more thinking about him, this situation or how Darwin's rugged jawline is making me a little hot under the collar. I head for the door stopping for a split second to look back. Jeeves looks down at the floor, shucking off the top part of his jumpsuit.  
“Damn, Jay, d'you just have skills with power tools?" Darwin jokes but, by the tone, he's trying to console his brother. Goddamn it. Now, I look like the bad guy. Damn my judgement.  
"Hey. Umm... I can...stay, if you want?" I offer and the brothers turn to me. Jeeves looks up, blinking wildly.  
"You would?" He asks, standing up.  
"Yeah...?" You shrug nervously and Lester and Darwin high-five.  
"Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds to it." Darwin gets Lester in a head lock and drags him out the door, slamming the door shut.

Jeeves towers over me and I nearly instantly regret my decision to stay.  
"You're always so pretty." He wanders over to me, cupping my chin with a large, warm hand. "You're sure you wanna stay?" He asks and I can see the last doorway to freedom open.  
"... Y-Yeah." Aaaaand it's shut. "As long as your brother doesn't lock me in a room again." I explain and he chuckles lowly.  
"I can give you that." All in a moment, his lips are pressed to the curve of my jaw, his teeth grazing against my throat.  
"Oh, fuck..." I breathe against him and he shudders, his hands grasping onto my shoulder blades. I hear a deep moan, his chest rumbling with the sound.  
"I like it when you make those noises." He whispers, lips only millimeters from my ear. Still, a question swims in my head that I can't get out.  
"Can you...use that?" I glance at the black dildo in the sea of crushed beer cans.  
"... You wanna see me take it?" He withdraws from me, cocking his head to the side and grinning.  
"Kinda." He laughs but, before he can reach for the silicone appendage, I push him back, onto the bed, his huge frame making the old springs creak. After he recovers from the shock, Jeeves pouts and smirks.  
"Looks like this kitty grew claws." He chuckles lowly and that doesn't help my growing erection.

I straddle his hips, my fingers following the deep contours of his chest and abdomen, feeling his body heave under me as he groans. Faint scars and bruises are visible, this close. I lean down, tonguing at his collarbone, just beneath the rope tattooed around his throat. A lick and a bite and his hands find my hips, grinding up against me.  
"Thought 'bout you like this." He growls out and my skin comes out in goosebumps. My hands move to knead the thick muscly flesh of his pectorals. A thumb brushes over a nipple and he gasps, his whole body going rigid as I feel his huge cock twitch under me. I look up in shock and he returns my gaze. There's a split second where we stare at each other in silence. I know what I'm going to do and he has a good idea too.

I go for his chest again, my lips seal around one and my fingers find another. He whines, a noise low in his throat, as his fingers tangle in my hair. My tongue plays with his nipple and I grow more excited thanks to his deep moaning. Feeling brave, I tighten my jaw around a nipple, my teeth scratching against the sensitive, abused skin. My tongue flicks over the sensitive bud of flesh and he continues to whine, passing his free hand through his brushed back mohawk. When I pull myself up, watching him squirm, his nipples are red-raw as is his face. I lean down, claiming his gasping lips in one, swift movement. His breath hitches and he pants out into the kiss, hands palming up and down my chest, fingers pulling my t-shirt over my head. We part so I can pull it over my head but, after that, I feel his giant cock rubbing against my ass. It turns me on and gives me anxiety all in a single rush of adrenaline.

I roll my hips and he lifts me up, moving to place me on the bed as he stands up. Turning away from me, I can see that his back has an actually tasteful tattoo that I've never seen before. That's a new one. A huge, Japanese-style dragon, breathing fire, is painted over his back and my breathe catches in my throat. With every movement that Jeeves makes, the dragon seems to move. I try and draw my eyes away. He turns around, skimming his fingers just under the waistband of his breifs. He kicks off his combat boots and the second half of his jumpsuit, revealing his white briefs, struggling to hold back against the force of his huge erection. It's more like a third arm than a dick... He shows it off, giving it a few rough pumps and my jaw is on the floor.  
"You like whatchu see, baby?" He asks through that Southern drawl which is not helping the boner situation any, and I nod slowly. "You wanna see somethin' even better?" I nod again and he turns around, giving me a perfect view of his tight, muscular ass. Just plump enough to jiggle with satisfaction. I move to the edge of the bed, my hands each cupping a cheek and giving it a good squeeze. I get off the bed to press my chest to his back. My face only comes up to his shoulder blades and I suck dark marks onto the skin. "Mmmmn..." He hums as my fingers work around his hips and follow the contours of his pelvis. One hand follows to cup the base of his cock and the other moves up to rake my nails down his built chest. "Fuck, yeeeeah..." He breathes and I pepper kisses over the dragon tattoo. Seems I really know how to handle this Tremor.

Suddenly, a familiar figure bursts through the door.  
"Jeez, brother. You got your horse cock out already?" Darwin chuckles.  
"Get out, man." Jeeves laughs, running a hand over his cock as his other hand grabs my wrists, squeezing at his pecs.  
"Nah. Couldn't help myself. 'E's such a pretty thang, isn't 'e?" Darwin closes the door behind him, wandering over and running his long fingers through my hair.  
"Where's Lester? Can't have him in here." Jeeves asks and Darwin falls on the mattress, spreading his legs and cupping himself through the tight denim of his jeans.  
"Don't worry. I tied him to a chair in the livin' room." He sighs easily and my eyes go wide before I remember who I'm dealing with, here.  
"He wants to see me take the black one." Jeeves sighs against my touches.  
"Oh, shit." Darwin grins, biting at his lip as he tugs his jean zipper down.  
"Gon' need your help." The taller brother groans out as I release my grip on him.

Jeeves sits back on the side of the bed, Darwin moving over to give him more space. The larger man leans back, lying on the bed and propping his knees up.  
"There's a tub o' real thick lube on the nightstand. Get that for me." I rush to the nightstand. Beer, beer, beer, porn, beer, beer, lube! I rush back over. Darwin stands up and pushes me down to my knees.  
"Don't worry. I gotchu, li'l' bro." Before I can really register anything, I've dropped the lube, braced my hands against Jeeves's thighs and got my tongue pressed to his ass. "There we go. Eat up, buttercup." Darwin chuckles as he releases me but the hot, deep noises coming from Jeeves make me stay in place. He's propped up on his elbows, watching me in the spaces between the thick bar of his cock and his thighs. My tongue traces over his tight hole, his fingers curling into the sheets as I continue my ministrations.  
"Fuck, that's soooo good..." With my palms holding him open, I tease him with the tip of my tongue. A warm body presses behind me and I barely notice it until long, callused fingers find the outline of my erection through my jeans. With my face pressed firmly between Jeeves's cheeks, I moan against his sensitive skin as Darwin pulls me free from my jeans and boxers. I run the flat of my tongue against his hole and he shudders, shoulders buckling under him so he lays flat on the bed, his dark eyes rolling back into his head.  
"Damn, boy, where'd you learn to eat ass like that?" Darwin whispers in my ear, his rough palm curled around my cock and jerking me roughly. I gasp and moan, my soft noises turning on both the (half) brothers.  
"C'mon... I need the-- Get it in-- Fuck, man! Jus' do it!" Breathlessly, Jeeves tries to explain but just ends up pointing frantically to the huge, black dildo on the floor.  
"You heard the man." Darwin chuckles lowly in my ear.

I pick the dildo up off the floor as well as the lube. I unscrew the lid and dip my hand in, collecting a generous amount on my fingers that I spread onto the shaft of the toy. I, then, dip in again for an amount to slick into Jeeves's ass. At some point, Darwin dips his fingers in because suddenly his hand is much more slippery on my dick. I rock two fingers into Jeeves and he takes in a breath, moaning as I crook my fingers up to touch his prostate.  
"Don need prep..." He breathes heavily and I grasp the toy from the floor, easing it into him and his body just swallows it up. "Ah, fuck... Yeeeah..." Chapped lips place open-mouthed kisses along my throat, Darwin's hand slowly easing up and down the shaft of my cock, making me bite my lip. Between Jeeves's slow, tortured moans, the hand on my cock and the mouth on my neck, I feel an orgasm fast approaching. Leaning in, I leave pink marks along the insides of Jeeves's thighs and he whines in approval. "Holy shit..." I keep moving the toy in and out of him, his breath hitched and frantic. The warmth behind me shifts and I can feel his bare chest against my back, pressing hard and warm against my spine. He slides my pants down my thighs, tugging me up so he has access to my ass, petting it softly.  
"Darwin, are you--"  
"Hush, hush, now. You pay attention to my brother for now. It's his birthday, after all." He breathes against the shell of my ear, a slick finger sliding into me, making me bury my face against Jeeves's thigh, still pumping the toy into his huge, shuddering body. One, two, three fingers and then his cock slides slowly into me, easing me open.  
"Ooooh, fuck..." My hands brace against Jeeves's thighs, the toy slowly inching out of him before landing on the floor with a wet slap.

He sits up, letting me bury my face in his thighs as he runs his hands through my hair.  
"C'mon, Darwin, it's my birthday." The larger man complains and Darwin, from behind, chuckles breathlessly.  
"Yeah, don worry, li'l' brother. I'm just...warmin' him up for ya. Right now he's too tight for you and I'm just gettin' him ready to take your huge, fuckin' horse cock." He explains, a tone of humour to his voice.  
"Fine, fine, fine." He lifts me off the floor, Darwin's cock sliding out of me. I land on my hands and knees on top of Jeeves, lips only a couple inches apart. He smiles lopsidedly. "You can fuck 'im like this, right?" He asks and I feel Darwin's hands on my ass, his hands tugging my jeans off my legs.  
"Course!" He calls back, his hands gaining proper purchase on my hips.

Just as Darwin eases his way back into me, Jeeves threads his strong fingers through my hair and pulls me down. I'm helpless to stop it and besides, I wouldn't even if I could. He tastes of beer, blood and cigarette smoke; the taste of a rough and tumble country boy.  
"Holy shit, he's good back here." Darwin pants out as his pace picks up. Jeeves's free hand moves down to curl around my neglected cock. I throw my head back, groaning and panting wildly. I'm already slick from the lube Darwin put there. Jeeves's forgotten to take off his fingerless leather gloves and the material slides so perfectly against my skin. "He's tightenin' up! You keep this up and...I ain't gonna last...long, baby!" He yelps as Jeeves reaches up to claim my lips again. Gingerly I slide my tongue into his mouth and he grins against my lips. I grind my hips against Jeeves's leather-clad hand, my orgasm coming at me hard and fast. The man below me has to sense it in some way -- maybe in the way I whine and push against his palm -- because he parts his lips from mine and throws me a knowing smirk. His other hand slides down the back of my neck and over my shoulder blades to grab at the springy flesh of my ass. His fingers dig into the skin, his other hand jerking me off and I'm left, biting my lip and sobbing against his collar bone. "Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuck-- Comin'!" Darwin calls out, bottoming out and filling my body with come. The sensation of being filled sparking something in my brain that just sends me. A rush of adrenaline passes through me and I spend myself into Jeeves's gloved hand, panting and sobbing with pleasure and exertion. Darwin backs off, his softening cock slipping from my body. I feel his palms braced against my skin, holding my entrance open. "Mmmn... Look at the cream fillin' on that donut." He giggles before Jeeves kicks him in the shin.  
"Get gone! You've had your fun." The larger brother growls out, pulling my arms out from under me so my body is flush against his.  
"Awright, awright. I'm goin'." And he does, shutting the door on the way back out.

Jeeves wraps his arms around my shoulders, holding me until I stop shivering. He wipes his hand off with a tissue and tosses it to the nightstand. In this position, I can tell how tiny and weak I am, compared to him anyway. I lick my lips, looking up from his chest. He licks his way into my mouth and I whimper, overstimulation making every movement slow, every sensation heightened. His strong fingers trail up and down my skin, the roughness making me whine and bow my head into the crook of his neck.  
"Y'alright?" He asks me and I nod with a weak moan.  
"It's been a while..." I murmur and he nods.


End file.
